Revenge
by Angelblaze2007
Summary: Sequel to Jealousy, Dazai gets his revenge against his tormentors.
1. Chapter 1

The city's easing into its photo worthy state, when the sun sinks between the towering buildings and the sky is split between a hazy mix of orange, purple and pink. He drove all the way from the pickup point to the warehouse pier. Now, walking, for the first time in forever, unassisted down towards the pier to the walkway over the purple, sky reflective waters, the world feels like a damn good place to live in. If it weren't for the silence of his cellphone.

It's been two weeks, too long, everything took so long to set up he was this close to putting boot to someone's ass for it. The only redeeming factor of it is that it helps ensure Chuuya and Akutagawa have no idea what the hell is about to come their way. The phone rings, and the world's right again.

"Alright, we're all good - how's your end?"

"My end of the deal is held up, he's in the trunk of the car in the warehouse now."

"Okay, we'll set off our part of the bargain once we get the goods."

"Tch." Dazai hangs up the phone, the first deal they agreed one was something much different but its no matter, as long as they get him what he needs, they can take all the time in the world.

He walks back to the warehouse and props open the trunk to see Chuuya, bound and muffled with a sock and some dirty cloth, curled up towards the back of the trunk and glaring bloody hatred at him. "How's my favorite little drunken red head holding up?"

Trying to move it out of the way, Chuuya's hair is soft between his finger tips, despite how unruly it looks when it take away the hat. His foreheads a fountain of sweat and he smells of sweetened liquor and dust. "Hey, relax now, I'm gonna give you something that's going to help, alright?"

He shows Chuuya the needle from his back pocket and the redhead panics, pulling at his bindings, no doubt trying to activate his gift. Dazai keeps his hand on the man's forehead until he actually places a foot on the edge of the trunk and forces Chuuya still with his own body weight. Chuuya shifts and squirms, a pinned worm beneath him while he bites down on and removes the safety cap from the needle and plunges it into his arm.

There's a momentary seize, until Chuuya begins kicking the inside of the trunk and towards Dazai but not having the flexibility to pull it off. Then, his kicks weaken, he starts to whimper and Dazai releases him, tossing the empty syringe to the floor and stepping on it. "See, much better."

"Ah, all nice and ready I'm guessing." It's the same massive gangster from before, standing at the entrance with the entire crew of Black Lizard, all the same members from the night this whole thing started.

Dazai nods, best to stay as silent as possible with this group. Especially when the biggest one still has him wondering if he can get in on the action too.

"Alrighty, and before I forget-" The man takes a small black box from another and hands it to Dazai, with a wide grin on his face. "Best of luck."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on now, it isn't as if he doesn't like it and I got this cute redheaded gift special for you; fuck his mouth open." The man speeds up and Chuuya gags around it, over and over, his throat shifts in a flowing rhythm, swelling as the man thrusts in. White bubbles form around his mouth, drips and smears against his swollen lips and down his chin. His hands grab the man's thighs, he chokes out a series of moans. Tears stream from his lowering lashes and his cheeks and ears go from his even tanned cream skin to tinted pink.

The man pulls out with long strings of saliva and spit streaming from his cock and linking to Chuuya's mouth. Chuuya tucks his hands between his legs and laps at the man's head before taking the entire thing into his mouth. Crystal blue eyes pan up, open wide for him to see them roll back in his head with a rumbling moan. He pulls away, uses one hand and his own tongue to gather up the slip into his mouth with a purr. That's obnoxious, if he behaved this way while Dazai was in the mafia, this wouldn't be happening because he would've never left.

"Good gift, am I right?" He kisses the side of Chuuya's wet mouth, wishing he was the one inside it right now. Another thick man presses himself flush against Chuuya's mouth - the redhead sighs in bliss.

"Go ahead, take it in. All the way." One hand on his chin, the other in his hair to open his mouth, nice and wide. Not that Chuuya's fighting, he's beyond fighting now, now he's nude in the center of the room with a leaking cock and not enough sense of mind to open his mouth proper. That drug is damn effective, if it weren't for the fact that he'd done far, far worse before he even met Chuuya, he might look as pathetic as he does right now.

Chuuya, however, probably hasn't taken all that many drugs given how that might impact his alcoholic tendencies - meaning he's in for a helluva ride.

The man smacks his dick against Chuuya's cheek and wow, Chuuya is beautiful like this, hair sweat and matted to his face, eyes hardly visible as they roll back in his head. Dazai draws a line from the center of his lower stomach, to up his chest past his nipples and beneath his neck, where spit and cum gathers and drizzles downward. "You're so incredible like this, I can hardly control myself." Nibbling at his ear, nose tickled by baby strands of orange-red hair, Dazai could stay here all night watching Chuuya whore about.


	3. Chapter 3

How long has it been now? The stars have begun to show in the sky, city lights are blinking off to sleep in the distance, so about two, maybe three hours at this point. Or however long it takes for Chuuya to be dripping with sweat, a random man's cock knee deep in him while he rolls in Dazai's lap, eyes clenching shut and hands scraping at the loose, stained edge of Dazai's pants.

Chuuya teeth grind together in his mouth. His hands ball into sweaty fists that pound against Dazai's legs when twisting his hips isn't giving him enough leverage. "Too much, t-take it out. Take it out!" If the nails scraping down his pant legs weren't enough of a push, then Chuuya's desperate sobs as the man speeds up, lifting his hips and ramming himself down inside, is more then enough.

"Fuck him harder, I want to see him break."


End file.
